Just Us
by steepedinshadows419
Summary: 4x14 - Barry distracts Iris from her failed attempts at making toast: an extended version of the deleted scene from the episode. Barry/Iris. One-shot.


**A/N:** That deleted scene was amaaaazing! I had to write an extended version of it asap! We were so deprived, I canNOT. This is canon. I refuse to believe otherwise. Anyway, enjoy! I'd love to hear your thoughts! I'm pretty proud of it! :D

 ***** Many thanks to **sendtherain** for beta'ing. :)

 ***** I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Iris waited in anticipation, equally hopeful and resigned to disappointment, the latter of which caused a burst of vocal frustration when the bread popped up in the toaster as black as the previous pieces.

"Oh, _come on_."

She pulled them out and began furiously scratching at the burnt bits with a butter knife, only distantly aware of Barry walking into the room behind her.

"Man…"

"Yummy," her husband said behind her.

She couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not, but it hardly mattered. She was about to have a war with that toaster. Rory had gotten them forty, which they'd all returned. Now she was wishing they'd kept an extra ten, just for insurance.

"I just got this stupid thing, and it's broken already. Six pieces! Six!"

The battle between knife and black toast waged on.

"It looks better than what they served us at Iron Heights."

 _Aww, that's sweet._

A kiss to her neck, and Iris became very aware of Barry's hands pressed to the counter on either side of her.

"I'm not hungry right now anyway."

Yep. Not sweet. _Horny_.

She laughed. "Wow. You spend some time in prison, and you get um, really…clingy."

But his kisses were affecting her. She had given up the fight with the charred bread, focusing instead on Barry Allen's body around her. Then his kisses on her neck, lingering, soft, moist. She stopped scraping the bread entirely, unable to concentrate with Barry kissing her like this. It was intoxicating, and he definitely knew what he was doing.

"What can I say? I missed my wife."

His hand wrapped around her stomach and settled on the knot tying her robe together. He didn't make a move to undo it, but she knew it was inevitable. This was a seduction.

"Mm. I missed you, too," she said lightly. "But, uh, you've got that forensic job to get to, remember?"

He switched to the other side of her neck, pulling her hair back so he could kiss the skin.

"Mhmm," he murmured, unbothered.

His kisses lowered, moving from mid-neck to her collar bone. He didn't say a word, didn't tease, but he didn't have to. He hit the sweet spot that made her toes curl, and briefly her argument was abandoned.

"Oh." Then she felt it. "Oh, boy." A laugh slipped out. Her man gave no thought at all to his first day back on the job. But a certain part of him was very attentive to what it wanted, and it was poking into her backside. Even the thick robe couldn't bar the hard length eager to get inside her.

"Barry," she laughed. This was ridiculous! He needed to get to work. "Barry, you're going to be late."

She turned around in his arms, saw the glint in his eyes and the sexy grin on his face and knew she was going to accept whatever excuse he was about to give.

"I'm a speedster," he said. "We have all the time we want."

He leaned in, and she let him. "Oh, yeah, that's right."

One kiss, two, three, four. His lips felt amazing on hers, maybe more amazing than on her neck, which was saying something. She heard the tea kettle whistling in the background, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Barry had untied her robe and was pushing it off her shoulders, and all she could think was _yes, yes, yes, more, more, more._

They took two more steps till they were out of the kitchen, and then Barry was gone and back again in the blink of an eye, and there was no more whistling from the kettle.

"Didn't want to burn the house down," he explained, a boyish grin on his face.

She wrapped her arms around his neck again. "Or ruin the mood."

"That too," he agreed, and leaned down to kiss her again.

He tasted fantastic. He tasted _so good_. He hadn't been in prison that long, but every moment away from him was torture. She was used to spending full days with him, even if they weren't alone just the two of them usually until the end of it. But only getting a few minutes with him every day felt like agony. On the rare occasion she couldn't make it at all, she spent half the night awake just wishing she could hear the sound of his voice or see his face in something other than a photograph or a video. It wasn't the pure agony she'd dealt with during the six months he was in the speed force, but she still ached for him.

And now she had him – finally – and it was like everything for the first time again. He couldn't get enough of her and vice versa. The laugh had trickled out of her because, well, they'd had sex last night and before she'd come downstairs to make breakfast. Her brief resistance was futile though, because she wanted this as much as he did.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, kissing down her neck again as they reached the end of the couch.

"Mmm. You too," she whispered back, biting her bottom lip as his hands snuck under her shirt and started to lift it up her body.

"Me too?" he grinned, pulling the garment up over her head and immediately cupping her bare breasts, running his fingers over her hard nipples. His eyes were glued to them, but then he looked up at her again. "I'm beautiful?"

Her breath hitched. "Uh-huh."

She reached for his shirt, but he stopped her.

"Uh-uh." He shook his head, then lifted her up in his arms, eliciting a squeal out of her. He dropped her down on the couch. Then he pulled his t-shirt off and dropped it on the floor, followed by his sweats.

Iris propped herself up and stared at his erection pointing right at her. She stifled a giggle and looked up at him with a lusty stare.

"Am I not allowed to touch you?" she questioned.

He smirked, came down to her, and slowly pulled her panties off, sliding them down her smooth legs and then tossing them in the direction his clothes had gone.

"You can touch me," he said, cocky as ever. He pressed a kiss to each of her knees, then slowly up her thighs, till his breath was hovering over her dripping center.

"Barry," she gasped, clutching his hair before he'd even lowered his mouth down to her.

"Right. There," he whispered and then engulfed himself in her juices, lapping at them, flicking her clit with his tongue, and vibrating.

"Oh, my _God_."

Her head fell back, her breathing growing shallow and faster. Then her heels were digging into his back, and she was shoving his head down hard, the tension building up until she could hardly stand it.

"Barry. _Barry_." She jolted up, the pleasure taking over her, and sank lazily back down as the satisfaction sank in waves around her.

"That…was…"

Barry licked his lips, then moved to hover over her.

"Oh, I'm not done yet."

He was so smug she would've teasingly smacked him if she hadn't been so satiated, and yet still so hungry.

"Yeah?" she rasped.

"Oh, yeah," he assured, then simultaneously thrust into her as his lips covered hers, his tongue mimicking the motions of his cock into her core, making her go crazy with desire.

Her legs hooked around his waist, and her nails dug into his shoulders. She lifted her hips in tandem with his, meeting his thrust for thrust until he had to detach his mouth from hers to take a breath, his head falling onto her shoulder.

" _Iris_."

" _Barry_ ," she whispered hotly into his ear, taking the lobe into her mouth and biting down gently. He shuddered.

His pace increased until he was pounding so hard and fast into her that she could hardly catch her breath. She could only hold on for dear life. The sweat on his back made him hard to hang onto, so she pulled him closer and pressed her forehead to his collarbone. When his cock vibrated at full speed, she nearly lost it.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my, _God_. _Barry_."

And then his whole body vibrated, and she crested. Her breasts pressed up against his chest as she arched, her head falling back again, which made him quickly fall off the ledge, crying out her name for the final thrust.

And then he was melted around her, breathing heavily, still inside her but not moving, not saying a word.

Iris' fingers lazily drew patterns on his back, her face now pressed against his cheek as he fought to bring his breathing back to normal.

"Still not hungry?" she asked a while later, pressing a kiss to his skin.

Slowly he turned to look at her, pushing the sweaty locks out of her face. For a lingering moment, he just looked at her, so much love and tender care in his eyes it nearly stole her breath, for an entirely different reason.

And that cocky smirk was back, and she wondered how he could summon that up when she could feel his arms around her about to give way.

"I thought I already ate."

Her arms were wrapped around his back, and she had nothing nearby to swat at him anyway. So, she laughed, because there was no other solution. And then she kissed him to get that smirk off his face.

A few kisses later, he lifted her up and settled himself into a sitting position on the couch. When she realized his intentions and how hard he still was, lodged inside her, she pulled back, eyes wide.

"Again?" she sputtered. "More than once might be pushing it, Bear. I really don't want you to be late."

He lifted off the couch to kiss her lips. She made him chase them, only heightening the sexual tension between them once more.

"Maybe you want me to be late," he whispered hotly into her mouth, thrusting slightly up into her, making her moan.

"Barry, I don't."

"Make it quick then," he said, squeezing her hips and urging them into a grinding motion.

Resigned, she moved of her own volition, quickly abandoning guilt for need. She rocked harder, taking him deeper inside her, creating the fast friction she needed. _To hell with it_ , she thought, losing herself in the sexual excitement. It was just the two of them in that room, in that moment, in the climaxes that had them both wishing they could just make love on the couch the whole day and forget the world outside these walls.

As luck would have it, Barry ended up being ten minutes early to CCPD.

Iris bit her bottom lip when she got the text and wondered how difficult it would be to get him alone on his lunch break.


End file.
